Prison Break
by Phil From Produce
Summary: Tagline: Get in. Get out. Get your royal brother out. [] Sky is convicted of trying to kill Helia. Contains swearing, Violence, and Alcohol.


Warning - Do not read story until you read this.

Sky is convicted of trying to kill Helia. Rated T - Contains violence, swearing, and alcohol.

* * *

**Chapter one - Wrongfully convicted**

-Just because everyone else says it,I do not own the Winx Club (duh)

Sky looked at the walls. He didn't understand why they were doing this to him.

Sky had been convicted of poisoning a fellow students food. He was being sent to a Specialists prison. How was he accused?A vial that

wasn't his said Cyanide on it - and it was right beside his sword.

So someone had wrongfully convicted Sky of attempted murder. Although, Helia was the poisoned victim, he'd survive.

Sadly, it would be the last day in that year Sky would ever see Bloom.

According to rumors, Helia and Bloom had been dating behind Sky's back. of course, Sky didn't believe this, and it wasn't true.

Someone was trying to convict Sky - through his girlfriend, and a fellow student.

Sky was feeling something you didn't expect him to feel walking into that prison - fear.

It was a calm day in Solaria's capital, New Airalos. Except for the hostage taking in the local bank.

A 17 year old boy was firing a gun off. He shot the first 5 bullets through the roof.

"Now tell me, where's the dough?"

"I don't know." said the scared banker

The boy fired off another shot through the roof. A scared girl was crying.

"I said, where's the money!"

"It's in the safe!" said the banker

"What's the goddamn combo?" asked the boy.

The banker didn't say anything. The boy pointed the gun at the banker's head.

"What is the combo?"

"It's, its..."

Just then, a Solarian Swat team was right outside, aiming their weapons at the boy.

"Drop all your weapons, now!"

The boy put down the gun. He then reached into his other pocket, and pulled out another gun.

"Drop that gun now!" said the Swat leader

The boy shot several rounds into the roof, then threw the gun down. He put his hands up.

3 days later, the boy was sentenced to 2 years in prison. The same prison Sky was in.

when he arrived there, he wasn't greeted by many happy faces.

"Where's my bunk?" asked the boy to the guard

"It can be outside if you want."

The boy was led inside to the juvenile part of the prison. The guard threw him into a cell - the same one Sky was in.

Sky didn't greet him with open arms.

"Welcome to goddamn prison. What may I call you?" asked Sky

"Right now, Sky, you should shut up and listen." said the boy

"Well, you don't seem to know who I am." said Sky

"I know who you are." said the boy.

"And how come you know my name?" asked Sky

"I'm your long, lost brother." said the boy.

* * *

**chapter 2 - beginning of the escape**

"But I don't get it. I never had any brothers." said Sky

"You do now." said the boy

"What's your name?" asked Sky

"Rob." said Rob

The two boys talked the rest of the night.

The next morning, Rob began to make plans. He then also met the warden.

When Rob was brought into the warden's office, the warden told him to sit down.

"Welcome to my prison, boy. now, in my prison, we believe in 2 things - making sure you stay here, and God. And if you break the Goddamned rules, you're in

trouble. Understand?" Rob nodded.

Rob went back to his cell, when he arrived, he saw 2 new prisoners come in the bottom. The one in the back pulled a knife, and stabbed the one in the front. The

front guy went down in pain, while guards went to see what happened to him.

"You did this?" asked one guard to the prisoner behind him.

"Yeah."

And the prisoner threw the knife on the floor.

The guard then grabbed the prisoner, and threw him to the ground, and constantly kicked him, and kicked him. He beat him on the head, and then he hit him on the

temple, killing him.

"Bring this loser to the truck. Tell them he had an STD."

then Sky spoke

"Welcome to Cirtcele prison, brother Rob."

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bloom's last conversation with Sky**

Once every month in Cirtcele prison, a prisoner has the right to call up a family member or a girlfriend. Sky went and talked with Bloom.

"Hi bloom. it's me, Sky."

"I know. The person who tried to murder a fellow student."

"But Bloom, that's not true. You know it's not true!"

"Everything a criminal does is not true. They always get blamed for it." said Bloom

"But Bloom! I swear I didn't do it!" screamed Sky

"I'm sure you didn't. Do me a favor, Sky? don't talk to me - again."

Then the dial tone was the last he heard of her.

Sky walked back to his cell. When he got back in, he began to cry. Bloom had left him now. He was all alone. A prince wrongfully convicted.

"If you're thinking of asking me anything, Rob, don't." sobbed Sky

"I won't. I'm already making plans." said Rob

"Shut your mouth!" yelled Sky

Rob walked out of the cell.

Outside, Rob saw 2 boys walking along the fence.

The two boys were talking about Prince Sky - in the bad way. They wanted to give him a beating.

Rob walked up to them, and began to talk.

"Hey, so, um, why are you talking about my brother?"

The 2 boys stopped, and looked

"You're Prince Sky's brother?"

"Not of royal blood, but yes."

The 2 boys then hit Rob in the face. The first one pulled his arms behind his back, and the other one slugged his face.

Other prisoners began to crowd around and cheer. It didn't last too long. A sniper in one of the towers fired off 3 shots, then 5 more to keep the prisoners down.

"what the hell is going on here?" said the warden to the 2 boys and Rob.

"He was making fun of me." said the first boy in a foreign accent.

"No Goddamn way! you were talking about my brother." said Rob

"No, he was making of me and my brother, because we're from a different realm." said the 2nd boy

"Enough! i don't give a damn about where you come from, or what you're doing here. all I care about is you not getting out, and no fighting!"

Rob went back to the cell. Sky had stopped crying, and was gripping his bed, and on his face, was anger.

"I don't want to hear about the fight you got into." said Sky

"I don't want to talk about it." said Rob.

"Good."

"Listen Sky, you were a heroic boy! You stood tall and fearless. Now you're letting everyone walk all over you!"

"I don't care. My girl was taken from me. And now I hate whoever framed me."

"I hate him too. That's why we're getting out, in order to get back at the jackass."

Back in Alfea, Bloom was crying as well. Flora came up to her, and asked.

"Why so sad?"

"I never knew Sky was a criminal!" said Bloom

"He wasn't." said Flora

"How? Is there a way to prove he isn't?" asked Bloom

"I was just talking to Helia in the hospital. He said Sky and him became good friends. And Sky would never poison him."

"Does Helia have proof he wasn't poisoned by Sky?" asked Bloom

"Yes. it's right here."

Bloom's face lit right up when the picture of someone other than Sky was putting cyanide in Helia's water bottle was in her hand.

Sky awoke the next morning, feeling slightly better. Rob had picked up a letter for him.

"Hey brother, a letter from someone."

"Great. Another pile of dogshit."

Sky looked on the front. It came from Bloom.

Sky opened it and on the paper was this.

Dear Prince Sky,

This is Bloom. I am ultimately sorry for the way I acted yesterday. But now, I believe you. You're not a criminal. Flora showed me a

picture of the real criminal.

she's on the picture on the other side of this page. We have a copy. We might be able to get you out. Just hang in there.

Yours truly,

Bloom, Princess of Sparx

P.S. - If you can break out, do so.

Sky looked at the picture. He recongnized who it was. He just stared at it.

"Hey sky, where's the..what is that?"

On the page was a picture of Icy the witch putting Cyanide in Helia's drink.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The first death Rob sees.**

There was a guy in the prison, named Mario. Mario had been in that prison for 10 years. 3 more, and his time would be done.

Mario was convicted of killing his baby daughter. Although, he loved his wife, she did something completely dirty - one of her friends killed the baby - and left the

weapon in Mario's shirts.

Mario never had a say. 2 years after, his wife legally divorced him, and married another man. Mario felt betrayed. And depressed. And lonely.

5 years after being divorced, he attacked a guard and was beaten brutally. 6 months was added to his sentence. He tried to escape. But he was so bent on escaping,

when the attack dog found him, he killed the dog - with bare hands.

He broke out, but was picked up by security 1000 metres away.

another 6 months.

He would never see the outside again.

Rob, aside from being a very intellegent boy, also knew how to cook. And he had secret recipes for various things.

like Nitroglycerin.

But it was one day. One day. Not in particular. He found the recipe for a good tasting drink. He never would reveal the recipe.

Sky sat in his cell, reading Bloom's letter every day. He stared at it, and the hate that was causing storms in his eyes was slowly easing. Bloom still loved him.

Rob, on the other hand, saw bloom's picture, and thought she was a so-and-so. Bloom also sent Tecna's picture. Rob took one look at Tecna, and wow, talk about

getting excited.

But after he learned she already had a guy, his happiness turned down.

Anyways, Sky had decided it was best for him to get out of the cell, and go walk around.

Rob and him worked on the stuff Rob had found all night one night.

The next morning, Rob, at 8:00, began yelling, and yelling.

"Free Moonshine! Free Moonshine! Made by the one and only Super Robio brothers!"

Masses of the juveniles in the prison woke up, and walked out into the open courtyard, and Rob and Sky began to pour the drinks.

"Yep, pure Solarian Moonshine! Good stuff. Don't smoke after you drink." advertised Rob

"Good stuff. Good stuff. My brother put it together." said sky

The masses of depressed and angered prisoners now were happy and most likely, overdone prisoners.

Mario was the last to go up to Rob for pop. He whispered in Rob's ear

"I'm going out."

"Ok. You need me to do anything?" asked Rob

"Get someone to do a diversion. Start a fight over a coat."

said Mario

Rob went up to another prisoner, from Solaria, And told him to say another prisoner stole his coat.

The Solarian walked up to the smallest guy in the prison, and said,

"You want to help me do a distraction?" said the Solarian

"Sure."

Mario saw the crowd gathering. He began to run for the wall.

"What are you doing with my coat, jackass!"

"What are you talking about, Stupid solarian, it's mine!" said the other prisoner

The two began to fight. The sniper began to fire at the crowd. The whole group ducked.

"You will stop this damn fighting? Get along!" said the sniper

Meanwhile, Mario had made it to the wall. He was climbing it now.

A guard saw him.

"hey! get the hell down!" screamed the guard

Another guard ran up to Mario, And pointed his gun at him. Sky immediately dropped his moonshine and ran and kicked down the guard. Another guard smacked

Sky with his gun and aimed at him.

Then, the sniper in the other tower, aimed at Mario's head, and pulled the trigger. Mario took the bullet. Rob realized two things. 1. Mario had gone insane. 2. Mario

knew there was no life for him after prison. He wanted to die.

Rob and Sky walked back to their cells. The day started out jolly, but ended in the death of a prisoner.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Bloom is in trouble**

Bloom sat in her bedroom, praying for Sky to get out. She then walked out on the balcony of her dorm.

But there was something in the courtyard that shouldn't have been there.

"Soldiers of Sparax!" she screamed

Now Sparax is one of the most powerful cities of the world. But, when the prince of that town was off adventuring, Prince Timothy, the fake prince of the city

Rivendon, overtook it, and now was sending troops to Magix.

Bloom went Winx and charged at the troops. Stella, Tecna, and the rest of the group had the same idea. But, sadly, they were all captured, along with the other

fairies asleep in Alfea.

Then, the cowardly, but somewhat handsome Prince Timothy rode into Alfea.

"Good job boys. Now, let me inspect the prisoners."

Timothy walked by Stella

"Princess of Solaria?"

"Why should I say, Jackass?" said Stella

"Maybe for your own good!" said Bloom

Timothy then turned to Bloom.

"Red hair, nice face, cute smile."

"I'm not smiling for you." said Bloom

Then Timothy said.

"You shall be my bride!"

It was 11:00, in the prison.

Sky was nearly asleep. But Rob woke him up.

"Hey Sky, do you ever want to see the outside again?" said Rob

"Sure. why, you have an escape plan which won't kill us?" asked Sky

"Even better. Have you ever seen Shawshank Redemption?" asked Rob

"No. What is it?" asked Sky

"A movie about a wrongfully convicted criminal who breaks out of jail, behind a poster on the wall. Observe."

Sky looked in amazement as the Heidi Klum poster that Rob had on his part of the cell, was wrapped up to make a huge hole.

Sky was out of bed quicker than Sonic the hedgehog on steroids.

The 2 brothers climbed out the tunnel, and on the other end, freedom. Then Rob led sky into the woods, and they were gone.

Back in Alfea, things wern't very good either.

Bloom was put into a chamber. The rest of her friends were stuck out in the rain that morning. Timothy opened up the cell.

"So, bloom, tell me, why do you wish not to marry me?"

"Because my other love is around. And when he finds out what you're doing, he'll be furious." said Bloom

"You will marry me. If you don't, your friends, will get thrown into my mines in Rivendon, until they run out of juice. Then, i'll feed them to my dogs. They would

make nice mince meat. Saves on dog food, too."

Bloom then said.

"Fine then. I'll marry you. Just don't hurt my friends."

Sky and Rob ran through 3 miles of forest, and they found Alfea. Everybody was outside. That was usually, not happening unless there was some sort of party.

But it was raining. Why have a party on a rainy day?

Sky found a fair sized stick, and Rob did as well. They ran towards Alfea, both coming to get in.

Rob then asked Sky.

"I'm going to eavesdrop in the top. You wait down here."

Rob climbed to the tower where Bloom was.

"You will marry me. Is that final?"

No voice

"Is that final!" screamed the voice

"Yes." said a very faint and scared voice.

That faint voice was bloom's.

Rob climbed back down, to tell Sky.

"Hey Sky, there's some idiot... who...want's...to. uh."

Apparently, 4 soldiers found Sky, and Rob. And now, they were being brought to the inside.

"Prince Timothy!" said one guard

"Yes."

"We found 2 spies from Red Fountain."

"Bring them in."

Then Bloom saw Sky's beaten face. But it still had the grit and determination of a heroic boy.

"Sky!"

"Hi Bloom. Too bad I didn't come sooner." said Sky

"Wait, wait. Bloom, is this your boyfriend?" said Timothy

"Yes it is." said Sky

Then at the same time, Bloom, and Rob shook their heads. Sky then realized his mistake.

"You, sky, will witness the full ceremony of me and Bloom wedding. Then you will be brought to the front to be executed. Along with that bastard friend of yours."

"Sounds like a nice guy. At least we don't have to die tommorow at dawn. Who wants to live at 6 am?" said Rob

"You won't." said Timothy

* * *

**Chapter 6 - rob breathes his last**

Sky and Rob were brought to a high balcony.

Timothy walked by.

"Damn you Timothy!" said Sky

Rob said "Son of a Bitch!"

"Oh, quit your whining. Best man won, Or should I say the man who brought mercenaries won."

"The guy who wears pantyhose won." said Rob

Timothy went up to Rob and hit him in the gut.

Rob let out an ooof!

"Or maybe the guy who wore a Thong won." said Sky

Timothy then hit him. But Sky just stood there.

Timothy Hit him again. No effect.

Rob said "Sky is stronger than he looks, Pantyhose."

Timothy hit Rob again.

"You just don't know when to give up, Red Fountain person."

"I'm not a Red Fountain student." said Rob

"Who cares? You're going to die, anyway."

On the balcony, Rob couldn't stop making wisecracks.

"You know, It's too bad we didn't get front row seats." said Rob

"This isn't funny, Rob."

Then, the music began to play. Rob began to sing loudly

The guard hit him in the back.

"Owww!"

Timothy walked down the aisle. He was wearing a nice suit.

"Remember what I said, Timothy! Damn you!" said sky

Timothy ignored him.

Then, Bloom walked down the aisle. But not with the guy she wanted to walk with.

She was wearing a beautiful, white wedding dress. Sky almost began to cry.

Rob, however, had other ideas. he moved his head back, hard. It smacked the guard holding him. The guard let go of Rob and held his nose. It was bleeding

something fierce.

Then Rob punched his solar plexus. The guard went down.

Meanwhile, the other guard, let go of Sky, and went to beat Rob. But Sky then grabbed the guard, And knocked him unconscious.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the marriage of Bloom, Princess of Sparx, and Timothy, Prince of Sparax. Timothy, do you take Bloom, as your lawfully

Wedded wife, to love, cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do." said Timothy

Sky was on the outside of the room with Rob. Rob grabbed the Guard's sword, so did Sky. It was time they rushed in.

"And Bloom, do you take Timothy..."

"No!" yelled Sky

"What the hell!" Screamed Timothy

"You can't marry her! She's mine!" said Sky

Rob then said "get your dick jerking hands off my brother's girlfriend!"

"Oh, guards! Get them!" said Timothy.

Sky and Rob pulled the swords and went into attack mode. The 10 guards attacking them turned into cut up soldiers.

"Now, get your hands off her!" said Sky

"Never doing it!" said Timothy.

"Ok, you're paying!" said Sky

Sky ran up and decked Timothy in the face. He went down, and he began to cry. Like a baby.

"Wow. too easy." said Sky

Rob then ran up to Timothy to make sure he was down. He looked at Timothy's face, and before he could check anything, Timothy pulled a knife and jabbed it into

Rob's heart!"

Rob went down in pain.

"Hahaha. You thought i'd let it go, but I won't!" said Timothy

Sky then brought his sword up and cut Timothy's hand off - the one holding the knife.

"Ah!" screamed Timothy.

Then Sky decapitated the cowardly prince.

Sky ran up to Rob

"Rob, Rob!"

"hey, Sky. Do one thing for me."

"What?" asked Sky

"Prove you're innocent. Show the picture."

Then Rob's eyes closed, and he entered the place he called home.

Sky stood up, and Bloom's once sad face turned into a big smile. Her prince saved her. Timothy was dead. But Rob was dead, as well.

"You know Bloom, I should go and prove I am innocent." said Sky

"Good idea. But I already have. Icy's going back to the nuthouse."

"Good. Is helia ok?" asked Sky

"He's ok."

Then Bloom and Sky kissed for a record 30 seconds.

As it turned out, there was a funeral for Rob the next day. The armies of Sparax went back, And Timothy's body was fed to the Ahemahemak of Lake Ukog. Sky

and Bloom, they will be married. just wait.

-Written by Chester


End file.
